


It’s true

by RowhanWrites



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: Kinky Shit, Lots of Cum, M/M, Massive Cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowhanWrites/pseuds/RowhanWrites
Relationships: Cumlord/Edward Martins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. We meet again

I see him in the distance. The cum lord is waiting for me at the docks. I can see his massive horse cock outlined in the moon light. I make eye contact with his blue ocean eyes. I cum instantly as I shoot my load at him, he catches it in his mouth expertly. He grows a third eye with the power of my sweet sweet cum. His eyes turn black like the ink I spilled on my cousin at his 3rd birthday party. He starts levitating as he beckons me forth so I can join him at the docks. He whispers in my ear...


	2. We have to stop meeting like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try not to cry, gets very emotional at the end.

His monster dick rolls inwards like pasta after he levitates off the ground so he doesn’t drag his MASSIVE PENIS on the dirty dock boards. He lowers down far enough so he can whisper in my ears, “Find me more cum of thee who mortals call Virgins” His voice so crisp a sultry that it makes my little dick hard in my Barbie themed jeans that I borrowed from my sister. I nod as I turn around and head for the high school, knowingly my target who are the most horniest- touched deprived people you will ever meet. Watch out bible study and Anime club. I’m coming for your cum.


	3. Manga, Bibles, and cum

I fast walk like a middle age woman losing her sex drive as I rush over to the high school and 10 pm on a Saturday night, knowing full well that Bible study and Anime club meeting started around this time at the school. I rushed in to the rooms, sweating like my dad riding the lawn mower in the summer or someone who had aggressive sex. I shouted “I have candy!” Into the rooms. The waiting victims glared at me from across the room. That was until their brain caught up with what I had said. Admittedly I was surprised this tactic worked, but I’m not complaining all I need is their cum and my lords cock so I have no more dignity to give.


	4. I will give him what he desires, he desires cum

As the group follows me towards the docks, craving the candy I promised them, I see my lord in the distance. I laugh menacing to my self as I walk forward, my sparkling Ben 10 themed sketchers tap against the creaking of the wood as I arrive to my cum giver. I get on my knees and bow. “I present the meal, my lord.” I stand up after he gives me a nod of dismissal. I go to the back of the group, hoping he’s pleased with the succulent cum I have offered. His third eye opens as he speaks with his deep dominant voice, “Come my sheep, daddy is hungry,”. In a trance like state the group of virgins walk towards the floating figure. His girthy monster cock unravels, hard and spilling with pre-cum. He was starving, he needs to be satisfied. His arms spread wide, welcoming as the moans from the high schoolers can be heard gallons of pure baby juice float into the air. A gigantic pool of white surrounds cumlord as he hums in approval. My eyes glow with excitement, happy that my god had excepted the cum. My cheeks dusted with pink as my knees feel week. I’m embarrassed of what’s about to come. Or should I say who..?


End file.
